


Taking the Blow

by queenmagnus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Father, spoilers for volume 8 episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Winter knew what was going to happen before it did.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Taking the Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Abusive father
> 
> Spoilers for Volume 8, Episode 11 "Risk"

Winter was reading in the library when she heard a loud crash that sounded very much like one of her father’s expensive vases shattering on the ground. Her father was actually home this afternoon and it was very likely that everyone in the house had heard the sound. She snapped her book shut, quickly jumping up and racing down a long hallway.

“I-I’m sorry! Whitley and I were playing and I tripped. I-I didn’t mean to!”

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT COST ME?!”

Winter broke into a run as she heard Weiss trying to stammer a reasonable explanation to her father. She rounded the corner in time to see Weiss still sitting on the floor, her blue eyes wide and filling with tears as their father loomed over her, his face red with anger.

“I-I-I’m so sorry…”

“Is that all you know how to say? I’m sorry? What am I supposed to do with that, Weiss?”

“It was an accident.”

She knew those were the wrong words. She had been in her younger sister’s position before and had made the same mistake. Winter didn’t hesitate and she raced to where Weiss sat, placing her body between the small girl and their father. She had just made it, the blow cracking against her face instead of Weiss’s. She gasped, her hand going to her face on reflex as she slowly stared up at her father.

“Winter! What-“

“It was my fault father. I moved the vase earlier while I was looking for something and forgot to move it back.”

His eyes were cold, the anger still lingering but fading into annoyance as he realized he no longer had access to the more vulnerable target that was his youngest daughter. Narrowing his eyes he decided this fight wasn’t worth his time and waved a dismissive hand.

“Weiss stop your pathetic sniveling. And Winter, clean up this mess.”

Jacques Schnee turned on his heel and walked away. Winter waited until she was sure he was completely gone before turning to face Weiss. The young girl flung her arms around her neck and Winter held her close, looking up to where a small head of white hair was peeking around a corner.

“It’s okay, you can come out.”

Whitley didn’t need to be told twice, rushing out to join them by nestling into Winter’s side. Weiss stopped crying and pulled back, reaching her tiny hand to Winter’s reddening cheek. It hurt only a little and Winter knew from experience that it likely wouldn’t bruise this time.

“I’m okay, snowflake. You two need to be more careful when dad’s home.”

Weiss buried her head into Winter’s chest again and the three of them held tightly to each for just a moment. They were all they had and they had to protect each other. Always.

* * *

Winter knew what was going to happen before it did.

She had seen him do it before. She had watched him murder Councilman Sleet in cold blood, without hesitation or remorse. And then Marrow started speaking and she knew what was going to happen next.

She didn’t think much on it, it was an old reflex, as she slammed her elbow into Marrow’s face. He fell to the side and Winter was completely aware that she was now standing at the wrong end of the General’s weapon. Her thoughts moved quickly and she said the words and played the role he wanted of her.

But she was done.

She had learned long ago that she was the only one that could forge her own destiny. She had thought she had found it all those years ago when she left her family behind.

But she had been wrong.

And she would once again do what she had to do.


End file.
